


Home Alone

by SheeWolf85



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fellatio, Fluff, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexy Times, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheeWolf85/pseuds/SheeWolf85
Summary: Sans is home alone for the first time in a long time.  He doesn't know that Frisk has decided to come home early.  What happens when she finds him in a compromising position?  Post-pacifist, several years after the barrier is broken.  Perhaps a little OOC.





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> *eye glows* Do you wanna have a sexy time?
> 
> If so, please read and enjoy!

 

Sans woke up and stretched. He sucked in a yawn and groaned as the stretch tightened down his legs to his toes and up his arms to the tips of his fingers. He finally relaxed, going limp in a spread-eagle position on his bed.

Mornings like this were rare. Hell, they were damn near nonexistent. He had no plans for the day, but everyone else in the house was out doing their own things. He had no obligations, nobody to answer to, and not a single thing to stop him from being as lazy as he could possibly be.

He smiled up at the ceiling as he thought about all of the nothing he was going to accomplish that day. With Papyrus out of town at a training camp, he could eat whatever he wanted. He didn't even have to care if it was cake for breakfast and candy for dinner. With Frisk at her mom's for the weekend, he didn't have to worry about his ever-evolving attraction to her, forcing him to keep a sturdy distance and watch what came out of his mouth. He could be as lazy as possible, wear whatever he wanted—even if it was nothing—and say out loud all the crude and sexual things he thought.

After a blissful sigh, he decided he was hungry. He got up and headed downstairs, wearing only his black basketball shorts. He cut out a large piece of Frisk's birthday cake—she'd just turned twenty-one—and slapped it onto a plate before heading out to the living room. He sat down hard on the green couch and sent a pulse of magic to turn on the television.

As he ate, he switched through channels trying to find something interesting to watch. All he found was a bunch of infomercials, some sitcom Frisk used to like when she was younger, and MTT reruns.

Finished with his cake, he set the plate aside and decided he'd rather watch a movie than anything he was finding on TV. He switched the aux over to the DVD player and groaned when he realized that Frisk had left her yoga disc in there.

A wave of curiosity washed over him. He'd spied on her doing her poses once or twice, but he had only ever let himself actually watch her once. The aftermath of that one occurrence made him swear he'd never do it again.

But, she was gone, and the girl in the video did have a strange resemblance to her. Maybe he could…

No, that wouldn't be right, he told himself. Frisk didn't deserve to be looked at like she was some sex toy.

Then again, Frisk wasn't home. And it wasn't like he just wanted to fuck her and be done with her. No, he wanted to please her, make her scream his name in pure ecstasy, and then cuddle with her and make her the happiest human that ever existed.

"Fuck it," he said aloud. No better time to jack off to thoughts of Frisk than when he was home alone. And what better way than with visual aids? Granted, the girl in the video wasn't Frisk, but her body shape and hairstyle were close enough that he could pretend.

He pushed play and shifted to get more comfortable on the couch.

The woman's shrill voice introduced herself as Melanie the Yoga Instructor. Sans grimaced; her voice was nothing like Frisk's and would be a huge distraction. He muted the sound and watched as Melanie talked with the small class she was apparently teaching.

As Sans watched, he let his mind wander to the time he'd watched Frisk practice. She had been right here in their living room, her blue yoga mat spread out in front of the couch. She had been wearing a tight, blue sports bra that really showed off how much her body had grown and black pants that hugged her ass like they'd been painted on. Her small waist was on display, toned muscles from years of yoga and battle practice apparent on her feminine stomach.

The way her body had moved that day had sent Sans' desire into a frenzy. He had barely managed to keep himself from jacking off right there at the top of the stairs. Papyrus coming out of his room and asking if Sans was all right had probably been the only reason he didn't. He had realized then how heated he had gotten. From that day forward, he couldn't even look at her without wondering what it would be like to press his face in between her breasts or squeeze her tight ass.

She had been oblivious to the whole thing, thank goodness. She still smiled at him like he was her best and most trusted friend in the whole world. He never wanted to see that smile fade. The idea that he could so easily lose her trust in him kept him from saying anything about his new attraction to her.

But now…with her gone and no Papyrus to care about how he was about to mess up the couch, he could be as forward as he wanted to be with his imagination.

He reached down and rubbed his crotch over his pants, pretending that Melanie on the screen was Frisk in front of him. He squeezed his forming erection and groaned.

"Goddammit, Frisk, you get me so fucking hot. The way your body moves so fluidly…" He squeezed again, this time dragging his fingers upward toward the tip of his dick. "God, I bet your pussy is fucking tight."

The thought of getting her wet made him gasp. "I'd like to lick your pussy. I'd make you feel so good, baby."

He shifted and gripped his dick through his shorts, slowly rubbing and squeezing until he was finally hard and ready.

He looked around for a second to reassure himself that he was, in fact, alone before he stood up and dropped his shorts. His erection sprang free and bobbed a few times before settling in a slightly curved line perpendicular to his body. He smirked at it before he sat back down.

"This is all for you, baby," he said as he wrapped his phalanges around his cock. The screen focused on Melanie's ass for a second, and he imagined Frisk shaking hers for him. As toned as her body was, she still jiggled in some places. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen in his life.

"God, Frisk, the way you move drives me fucking crazy." He rubbed slowly from the base to the tip, gently ran his thumb over the tip, and then back down to the base. "I can just imagine the way you'd suck my cock. Your perfect little lips would wrap around me so nicely; you'd suck me dry in no time." He closed his eyes and laid his head back on the couch. "I can just see my cum all over your pretty face. You'd lick my cum off my dick and swallow for me. Goddamn…"

He sucked in a hiss as he gripped his cock tighter.

"Sans?"

Good god, his imagination was working wonders today. He could have sworn he actually heard Frisk call his name. He needed more days to himself.

"Frisk, I need you to fuck me." He clenched his eyes shut tighter as he imagined her stripping her tight pants down over her ass. His back arched upward as he hissed again and moved his hand faster. "Goddamn, you have the best ass."

"Sans, what are you doing?"

His hand stilled on his dick as his whole body went cold.

That wasn't his imagination.

Oh fuck.

Goddammit, no!

He slowly opened his eyes and raised his head. He prayed quietly that it really was his imagination just playing tricks on him because of some underlying guilt.

Instead, he saw Frisk standing by the entryway to the living room, eyes wide, face red as all hell, and clutching her bags to her chest like she was witnessing some unholy terror.

"I…" He had no answer for her. He swallowed hard and realized his hand was still on his dick. "Um…" He looked down at himself for a second before meeting her eyes again. He cleared his throat as he slowly pulled his hand away, stood up, and pulled up his pants. "I…thought…" What did he think? "You were at your mom's all weekend?" He took a step backward and prayed his erection would just go away on its own. As it was, the glowing bulge in his pants would have been obvious across a football field.

Frisk swallowed as well, still clutching her bags. "I…I wanted to come home."

He could tell there was more to it than that. Did she miss him? Did she want to spend time alone with him? The thought was a little thrilling, but he told himself she didn't feel the same way as he did. If she wanted to spend time with him, it was in a friendly way and he'd just ruined it.

He nodded. "Well…um…welcome home? I'm gonna…I gotta…go…do something." Without further explanation, he teleported to his bedroom.

Fuck, fuck, fuck,  _FUCK_! He sat on his bed and held his face in his hands. He had no idea how long she'd stood there watching him. He was pretty sure she had heard him call her name; she knew it was her that he was thinking about as he jacked off on the very couch they'd shared movie nights on. After that, he was pretty certain there would never be another one. Would she even trust living in the same house as him anymore?

Frisk stared at the empty couch for a few more, long moments before she sucked in a deep breath and walked further into the room.

She had decided to come home early after having an enlightening conversation with her mother the night before.

Frisk had been feeling a little differently toward her favorite skeleton lately, but she wasn't sure what to think about that. She had noticed him acting differently as well, pulling away slowly and yet looking at her like he wanted to devour her.

Her mother had the insight to tell her that she was falling in love with Sans. From what Frisk told her about how Sans had been behaving, she posited that Sans was also in love. Frisk doubted that; what in the world would she—a simple human—have to offer the funniest, cutest, and most incredible monster in the entire underground?

Toriel had suggested that she use the weekend to talk to Sans without Papyrus there to interfere and see what happened. Maybe Frisk was right, and Sans was simply confused about things. But maybe— _maybe_ —Toriel was right and the short skeleton was trying to hide his feelings for the human's sake. It would be just like him, Toriel had said, to hide away and pretend he didn't feel something to avoid hurting or scaring Frisk.

Frisk had agreed; she wanted to get to the bottom of Sans' changing demeanor anyway, and Toriel was right—she had an opportunity of a lifetime without Papyrus there. As sweet and kind as the taller skeleton was, he didn't know how to keep his nasal ridge out of other peoples' business. He thought he was helping when in reality he was only making things harder on everyone else.

She had been happy with her decision as she walked up the steps to their house. She had been living with the skeleton brothers ever since she turned eighteen and wanted to see what it was like to kind of live on her own. Toriel respected her decision; the brothers acted more like roommates than guardians, and that was what Frisk wanted.

As soon as she'd opened the door and stepped inside, she knew something was different. She moved into the living room and froze.

In front of her, Sans was panting and grinding his hips into his hand, masturbating to her yoga instruction DVD. She would have thought that he just liked the positions, but then he'd said it.

"You'd lick cum off my dick and swallow for me. Goddamn…"

His words and the low, gravelly sound of his voice sparked something inside her and her whole body was set on fire.

"Sans?" she managed to squeak.

"Frisk, I need you to fuck me."

Oh…Oh, god. His words shot right between her legs. She felt her whole face burst into flame as she realized that he was masturbating to thoughts of  _her_  doing yoga. He had been thinking about her licking cum off his dick. His back arched, and he moaned. Oh, Jesus, she was going to melt into a puddle of goo right there.

"Goddamn, you have the best ass."

Actually, she had the worst ass. No matter how hard she tried to tone and tighten her muscles there, it still wiggled all over when she walked. Still, the sight of him stroking his dick, getting  _really_  into it, and saying things like that made her want to strip and fuck him right there.

It seemed Toriel was absolutely right. Sans was hiding things for her sake. She could understand why he wouldn't want to shove this down her throat right away. She nearly laughed at her own thought.

"Sans, what are you doing?"

As if she didn't fucking know. She only asked because nothing else came to mind and she couldn't stand there staring at him, watching him masturbate to thoughts of her.

He halted mid-stroke and stayed like that for a few long seconds. The room was eerily quiet; Frisk could swear her ears nearly started to ring.

She wanted to be brave and give him sexy eyes and be seductive, but the moment he opened his eyes, she froze.

This wasn't anyone's imagination. This was reality, and she wasn't actually sure she was ready to have sex with him. She had barely learned that she even liked him as more than a friend. She clutched her bags tighter to her chest as she tried to think something to say to diffuse the situation. Nothing came to mind, even as he struggled to say anything.

And then he was gone.

Frisk cleared her throat and set her bags down by the couch. She turned the TV off, took Sans' empty plate he'd left on the couch to the kitchen, then carried her stuff up to her room.

She thought about shutting her door and never leaving again, but that would be counter-productive. Besides, she knew without a doubt that Sans was in his room beating himself up for what had happened. He was probably calling himself an idiot and wondering how he thought he could get away with something as terrible as that.

He had thought he'd be home alone all day, after all. She wasn't supposed to come home until the next day. He had every right to let his feelings out when he was alone. But she knew he wouldn't let himself see it that way. He would probably even punish himself somehow.

She furrowed her brow and decided she couldn't let him do that to himself. She had come home early to talk to him, and dammit, that's what she was going to do.

She stood up, straightened her hair, and walked out of her room.

She knocked timidly on his door and waited for any indication that she could enter. After a few minutes of silence, she knocked again.

"Sans?" she called. "Sans, can we talk for a minute please?" She bit her lip, waiting for a reply. A few moments passed silently. "I'm not upset," she added, hoping it would calm whatever nerves he might be experiencing. "I'm really not. I just want to talk."

Sans looked up toward the door and sighed. He really wanted to believe that she wasn't angry with him, but that thought was almost too good to be true. She should be pissed at him for thinking about her like that.

At the same time, he couldn't just let her plea go unanswered. He got up, put on a t-shirt and his jacket to make sure he was well covered and could hide any spontaneous erections that sprang up, and went to answer the door.

Frisk smiled sweetly at him. "Hi."

He attempted a smile, but he was sure it looked more like a grimace. "Hey."

The both stood there in silence for a minute. Frisk watched his face as he avoided eye contact.

"Can we talk, please? Not in your doorway?"

Sans pulled back before realizing that he was inviting her into his room. To his surprise, she came in without question. She walked past his garbage tornado and treadmill to sit on his bed. He swallowed thickly as she smiled at him and gently patted the space next to her. He coughed a little and went to sit next to her.

"I came home early because I wanted to talk to you," she started. She watched him closely as he stared at his fingertips playing with the string of his hoodie. "Mom and I had a pretty interesting conversation last night about you and me."

Sans cleared his throat, his eyes never leaving the frayed end of the string. "Interesting how?"

"I've noticed you acting differently around me, Sans. You seem to avoid me one day and then the next you're making up excuses to touch me and be as close as possible. It was very confusing. But, that's not all…I noticed myself changing, too." She licked her lips and reached out to take his hand.

He pulled back sharply and jumped back at her touch. The look in her eyes hurt his soul; she looked as if she could start crying any second.

Frisk wasn't sure what she'd done wrong as he grimaced down at her hand like it was the most disgusting thing in the world.

"I, um…I haven't washed my hands," he explained. That hand had been on his dick less than twenty minutes ago. As much as his sick and twisted mind wanted to hold her hand knowing he probably still had magic residue on it from his cock, the sane part of him couldn't allow that.

She blushed brightly and nodded. "Oh…okay." Instead of holding his hand, she put her fingers over the arm of his jacket. "Um…but I noticed myself having these strange thoughts about you. Like, I wanted to sit as close to you as I could and snuggle with you and all that, but in a different way from what I was used to. Mom said I was starting to like you as more than a friend. Maybe even falling in love."

She looked up to meet his eyes, his staring at her with a longing she'd never seen before. He looked hungry in a way that made her whole body respond. She wanted his hands on her in the most intimate way.

"I think she's right, Sans."

Sans stared at her lips as she spoke. Could this be real? Could she really be falling in love with him, even after what she had just witnessed?

"When you came home…" his voice was low and gravelly again. He cleared his throat.

"I knew Mom was right about you," Frisk said with a smile. "She said you were hiding the way you felt about me. I understand why you did, Sans, but you don't need to hide anymore. I mean, not that I want…I'm not saying to go around…" she blushed deeply and sighed in frustration over not having the right words.

Sans chuckled softly. "Don't go whippin' my dick out everywhere, but also tell you that I love you?"

She smiled up at him. "Exactly."

"Frisk…I do love you. And I'm sorry about what happened; I thought…I don't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have done that."

Frisk reached out to touch his face, gently but persistently pulling to make him look at her. "It's not your fault I came home early. I should have called you. Please don't beat yourself up over this. You thought you were home alone until tomorrow; I can't tell you what kind of compromising positions I'd be found in if I were in your shoes."

He slipped his feet out of his slippers and pushed them over to her with his toes.

"Shall we find out?"

She snorted. "Dork. You know what I meant."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her nose. "I do know what you meant, but I'm still sorry."

She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his teeth. "I still forgive you."

"Aren't you scared I'm gonna do something? Hurt you?"

She shook her head. "Why? Because you were thinking about me while you…touched yourself? No, I'm not scared of that at all." She kissed him again, scooting a little closer to him. "I know you'd never hurt me, no matter what you think of when you do that."

His soul warmed at her words. "Thank you."

She pulled him in again to kiss him. He pressed against her, wrapping his arm around her waist, and scooting closer to her as she tilted her head and opened her mouth. She licked his teeth, and he groaned as he manifested his tongue to kiss her back.

As they kissed, Frisk felt herself become hotter by the second. Her hand on his face fell down to his shoulder where she gripped his hoodie and attempted to pull him closer. She heard herself whimper into the kiss as she started to lean back.

Sans' sensibilities left the moment she started to lean back. His arm around her gripped tightly as he shifted and laid her down on her back. He hovered over her, kissing her wildly, and pressed himself between her legs.

Frisk broke the kiss and moaned loudly at the feel of his obvious erection against her body. Her hips bucked into him, and she whimpered as the most glorious desire washed over her.

"Sans?" She looked up at him through her lashes.

Sans groaned at the look on her face. "Yeah?" A part of him wanted to pull back and apologize for the position he'd just put them in, but her hands pulling desperately on his jacket and her hips bucking into his told him she wanted this.

"I, um…" she gasped as he ground against her and kissed her cheek. "I…oh, god!" She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed him.

He pulled back and stilled his hips for a moment. "You what, baby?"

"I want you! I mean…oh, fuck." Her head was swimming with desire and all she could think about was the inevitable orgasm she knew he'd be able to give her. She closed her eyes tightly and reminded herself that this was probably not the best way to start out a relationship.

She licked her lips and looked up at him again. Panting, she pried her fingers from his jacket. "I'm not sure I'm ready for this." Her body cried out in pain, but her heart told her it was the right decision.

He nodded, kissed her gently, and moved to her side. He pulled her close to him, and she turned on her side to snuggle up to him.

"I'm sor—"

"Don't," she interrupted. "I had as much to do with that as you did, and I liked it,  _and_  you stopped when I told you to. So, don't even think about apologizing for it, okay?"

He smirked and kissed her. "Okay, then I'm not sorry."

"Good." She snuggled a little closer. His arms tightened around her as she rested her head against his ribs. "Can we just lay like this for a minute? Are you okay with that?"

She felt him nod against her head. "I'm perfect with that."

Her body was still heated, and she could feel her heartbeat between her legs. She hoped it would go away like it usually did when she'd be caught off-guard by something Sans did. Instead, it seemed that the more time passed, the harder her body throbbed. She had to wonder if he was still having the same problem. She licked her lips and peeked up at him.

"Sans?"

He looked down at her hoping he could keep himself relatively calm. His dick was so close to where it wanted to be, but not quite close enough to push against her body. As soon as he met her eyes, he knew there was no chance in hell it would go away any time soon. He'd snuggle with her for as long as she wanted, but he'd have to find some privacy eventually to rub one out.

He kissed her forehead. "Yeah, baby?"

"Are we a couple now?"

He smiled. "I hope so."

She squeezed her legs together hoping to relieve some of the tension building in her gut, but it only served to make it worse. She sucked in a sharp breath as she imagined him touching her. She'd touched herself on occasion; would his fingers feel as good as her own did?

Sans was either going crazy or Frisk was incredibly turned on. She was breathing erratically, slightly heavily, and he could have sworn she just squirmed her hips toward him. He swallowed and held her a little tighter.

Perhaps a little deviously, he lowered his head to kiss her ear. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

She gasped and looked up at him with lust clear in her eyes. "Yes," she breathed, clearly not okay at all. "I just, um…" she squeezed her legs together again, this time closing her eyes against the rush of heat that followed. "I can't stop thinking about earlier."

He nodded and kissed her cheek. "About me touching myself?"

What was he doing? Was he trying to seduce her? He decided that was exactly what he was doing. She'd already said that she wasn't ready to have sex, but maybe he could convince her that she needed some pleasing. He could only imagine how wet she was making herself. He imagined her touching herself, her pussy overflowing with desire.

"Yes, and I…I want to see it again."

"Would you do it for me? I could help you out, too."

Her hand shot out to grab the front of his pants, and he cried out both in surprise and need as her hand wrapped around his dick.

"Good god, Sans, I like this idea."

She leaned up to kiss him before she started stroking him gently through his pants.

Sans swallowed. "I, um…Frisk, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…I…"

"Sans, will you shut up and stop apologizing? I know you know I said I wasn't ready and you won't push me to fuck you, but I need something. I need you to touch me." She whimpered and tried to scoot a little closer. "I'll blow you if you touch me."

Sans whimpered and nodded. He carefully reached out and grabbed her hip. His eyes slid closed as she continued to work him through his pants. He thought about how good her mouth was going to feel as he let his fingers dance downward toward the middle of her hips. As he unbuttoned her jeans, he got a sudden idea.

"Frisk, wait." He opened his eyes and pulled her hand away from him. "There's something I'd like to try, if you're up for it."

Her eyes were begging him to tell her. She licked her lips and nodded. "What is it?"

"Do you know what sixty-nine is?"

She blushed brightly, giving him her answer. Still, she nodded and bit her lip. "Yeah, and I'd like to try it, too."

He leaned in and kissed her deeply. Her fingers pulled him closer, nearly on top of her, as she kissed him back. Her hips thrust forward, meeting his erection and causing them both to cry out in need.

"Good god, you sound so good," Sans mumbled. "Don't even think about holding back, baby. I want you to scream for me."

She laughed a little, blushing deeper. "Only if you'll talk to me the way you were when I came home."

He moaned. "Okay. Um…" He cleared his throat and kissed her. "I'm gonna lick your pussy while you suck my cock, baby." It felt strange and yet hotter than anything else in the world to say these things directly to her. He could tell from the shift of her hips and the half-lidded look on her face that she liked it, too. "I'll make you cum all over my face and lick up your juices." Another kiss. "And you'll suck me dry; I'll cum in your mouth this time. Next time, all over your gorgeous tits."

"Oh…" She wasn't sure she could handle much more of this. She was sure she was about to cum just from his words. "Please, Sans."

He got up and held out his hand. "Come here, beautiful. I want to help you strip."

She nodded, realizing it would take more than just a few simple movements to shed her clothing. She kicked off her shoes before she stood up next to him.

Sans pulled her in close and kissed her as his hands danced around her waist, pulling up gently on the bottom of her shirt. Her fingers gripped his jacket.

"Frisk?" He pulled back just enough to look down at her.

"Hmm?"

"If at any point you change your mind, please tell me."

She smiled and reached up to touch his cheekbone. "I'll be sure to say something, but I really doubt that will happen." She kissed him. "Thank you for giving me the option."

He kissed her once more. "Always."

With that, he lifted up on her shirt. She held her arms up and let him remove it. Sans dropped it to their feet and found his eyes on her breasts. Her bra was a beautifully dark shade of purple lace that cupped her tits perfectly and looked delectable against her skin. His hands reached out to cup them and squeeze gently.

Frisk put her hands over his, gently encouraging him to explore her body.

"God, you're beautiful," he whispered reverently. He met her eyes as he reached around to her back and unclasped the bra. It fell away, exposing her already hardened nipples to him. He leaned down to kiss her chest, slowly working his way to her nipples. He bit her gently, causing her to gasp and grip the back of his skull.

"Sans…please, baby…I need you."

He kissed his way back up her throat, stopping briefly at her ear. "You got me," he whispered. He loved the way she sucked in a sharp breath and tightened her fingers against his skull.

His hands skimmed down her back to the waistband of her jeans. Having already been unbuttoned, he pulled the zipper down and kept eye contact with her as he slipped them down over her hips. He made sure that her panties went with them.

Frisk shimmied her hips to get the clothes off faster. They dropped to her feet, and she used her grip on Sans to keep her balance as she stepped out of them.

"Your turn," she said with a grin as her hands found the zipper of his hoodie. She pulled it down quickly, not sure she could handle teasing him. He helped her, and the jacket flew across the room to land on the treadmill. His t-shirt soon followed. She licked her lips as her fingers toyed with the waistband of his shorts. Instead of pushing them down right away, she reached inside and gripped his erection. She loved the sound he made as he closed his eyes.

"You want my lips around your cock?" she asked.

He nodded. He needed it more than he needed ketchup. His hands twisted in her hair, holding her to him as he kissed her wildly. "I want my cock down your throat," he said with a growl. "I want you to suck me, Frisk; suck my cock until I fucking explode in your mouth."

She whimpered and nodded as she pushed his pants down. He stepped out of them and pulled her close to him. Her hand still rubbed him between them as they kissed, and his hands gripped her ass.

Frisk broke the kiss as she remembered something he'd said. "Sans?"

"Hmm?" He gripped her cheeks tighter, spreading them with his fingers.

"You really think I have a nice ass?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, you have a great ass, baby. The sexiest ass in the world."

"But it…jiggles." She blushed like she didn't have his cock in her hand, feeling it pulse with need against her stomach as she rubbed him gently.

"Yeah, it does. It's perky and perfect and probably tastes great, too." He squeezed again before he pulled his hands away only to give her a quick slap.

She squeaked and jumped a little at the slight pain. "Okay, that felt good."

He chuckled. "Duly noted." He did it again.

She squeezed her hand around him and twisted slightly. His answering moan made her shift her hips toward him. "Why does it feel like you're the only one getting any benefits here?"

He leaned in to kiss her. "My apologies, babe; where are my manners?" He pulled her hand away and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Come here." His hands on her hips guided her to stand directly in front of him. Her hips were in front of his face. He leaned in and kissed her right hip, then her left, before he gently urged her to spread her legs.

Frisk moaned softly as she complied and held his shoulders for support to keep her balance.

His fingers gently slid into her already soaking curls, easily slipping between her folds. She cried out as his first distal phalanx rubbed against her clit, her body jerking with the sudden, powerful sensation. He smiled and kissed her hip again before giving her what she really needed. He rubbed her gently, his cock pulsing and throbbing harder with need at her cries of pleasure.

With his other hand, he reached between her legs and slipped a finger up to find her entrance. Once found, he pushed in and groaned at the tight wetness around him. Her fingers gripped his shoulders tighter and her hips bucked. He added another finger and pushed into her as far as he could before withdrawing halfway and going back in.

"God, Sans…I feel like I could cum right now, this feels so good."

He pulled his hands away. "You can't cum until you're sitting on my face." He looked up and her and smiled. "I'm gonna make you scream my name before I let you cum."

She whimpered and pressed her body closer to him. "Then I need you to get on with it, because I really need to fucking cum."

He chuckled and laid down on his back. "Come here."

She looked at him strangely. "Sans…"

He took her hand and tugged gently. "I want your beautiful pussy on my face, babe."

She swallowed and nodded. She had agreed to this, but she was suddenly not sure how she felt about the position. "Um…"

He could feel her hesitation. "Baby, if you want to stop, you just need to say the word."

She nodded again. "I know. I don't want to stop, but…won't I be too heavy for you?"

He snorted and stood up. Without a word, he bent down and picked her up princess style. "No magic here, babe. I'm a lot stronger than I look, and I want your pussy on my face."

Frisk blushed brightly. "Then you can have my pussy on your face."

He put her down before laying again on his back and taking her hand. He tugged gently before helping her get into position.

"Good god, Frisk," he moaned. "You really are beautiful." He squeezed her thighs on either side of his face before licking her gently. Her answering moan caused his dick to pulse almost painfully. "You even taste beautiful."

Frisk bucked her hips into him as he licked her again, this time focusing the tip of his tongue on her clit. She had never felt anything so divine in her life. Her already needy cunt cried out for more as he gave her tiny strokes of his magical tongue. She wanted more. She wanted him to get dirty with her.

She gripped his dick in her hand before licking his tip. He tasted like ketchup and musk. His groan against her sensitive pussy made her close her eyes and take him fully into her mouth. She sucked gently at first, allowing herself to get used to his size, and worked her way down until she felt the beginning of her gag reflex start to work. She pulled back, increasing her suction as she did. She pulled him out of her mouth with an audible pop before licking his tip again.

Sans was panting and trying to keep his mind on what he was supposed to be doing as she sucked him. He'd known she'd be good, but the reality of it was far more than his imagination could have ever dreamt up. And she was just getting started.

He blinked hard to get himself to concentrate and licked her again. He had to make sure she was satisfied if he had any hope of this happening again. His fingers massaged her thighs and ass cheeks as he licked her up and down her slit. Her juices flowed down his tongue and into his mouth, and he couldn't get enough of it. The way her hips moved, causing her pussy to glide against his tongue, and the sounds she made were hypnotizing.

The tip of his tongue found her entrance, teasing for a moment before he pushed inside. She whimpered loudly against his cock, her hand on his shaft tightening around him while her other hand gripped his femur tightly. He pushed in further, fucking her with his tongue for a moment before withdrawing and giving her a long, slow lick from her clit to her asshole. He focused his attention on her clit then, hoping to make her cum soon.

Frisk's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she continued to buck her hips into him. She rubbed his cock wildly, sucking his tip and rubbing her tongue along the slight dip of his slit. The closer she got to her orgasm, the harder it was to keep her mouth on him. She moaned and whimpered against his tip, hoping he was getting some enjoyment out of what she was able to do.

Her legs started to shake, and she pulled back to moan loudly.

"Sans! Please…fuck…oh god, I'm going to cum!"

He kept up what he was doing, licking her clit harder and faster. Her movements became erratic and her stomach muscles clenched.

"Fuck! Ah…ha…Sans!" She dropped her head and growled into his hipbone. "I'm gonna…oh! Cumming!"

Her body clenched tightly as a wave of pure ecstasy crashed over her. "Cumming!" she cried again. "Oh!" Her hips bucked wildly against his face as her abdomen clenched over and over again. She whimpered as she rode out the last of her orgasm.

Sans licked her a few more times, lapping up her orgasm, before he let her go. She laid limp against him for a moment, her hand lazily stroking him as if she was too tired to remember what she was doing.

He kissed the inside of her thigh.

"Frisk?"

She hummed against his hipbone.

"Baby, do you think you can get up?" He stroked her ass, letting his fingers slide gently up her back.

She hummed again and kissed his dick. "But you're not done."

He smiled and kissed her thigh again. "Actually, I'd like to watch myself cum on your face, if that's okay."

After another kiss, she nodded and forced herself to get up. He put a pillow on the floor for her to kneel on, then sat up on the edge of the bed.

She looked up at him as she took him in her mouth again. She decided she really liked this position when she could see on his face how much he liked what she did. Her head bobbed as she sucked him, taking him in as far as she could without gagging. Her hand worked the bottom half of his shaft, twisting and tightening to make sure he was satisfied.

Sans leaned back a little, resting on one hand as his other twisted in her hair.

"Fucking Christ, Frisk," he groaned. "You suck me so good, baby. Oh, god, just like that!" He threw his head back and bucked his hips. He looked back down at her, his cheeks flushed light blue as he neared his orgasm. "Goddammit, baby, you look so good with my cock in your mouth."

She moaned against him as his words started to make her feel warm again. She sucked harder, increasing suction as she bobbed a little faster and gripped a little tighter. His answering growl made her feel proud of her work.

His bones began to tighten as his hand behind him gripped the bedsheet tighter in his fist. His hand in her hair unconsciously began pushing her down a little further, encouraging her to take more of him in her mouth.

"I'm gonna cum," he groaned. "Fuck…Frisk, baby, I'm gonna cum all over your fucking face." His hips bucked up haphazardly, his eyes squeezed shut tightly. "Fuck! Fuck, fuck…"

He pushed her back and sat up straight as he gripped his cock in his fist. "Open your mouth for me, babe."

She did, keeping eye contact with him as he stroked his cock vigorously. He growled, struggling to keep his eyes open as he finally came. Strands of blue cum landed on her cheeks, her forehead, and in her mouth. His hand slowed down, still rubbing to make sure he got every drop out.

Frisk remembered what she had heard him say when she first got home and smiled up at him. She licked his tip, thoroughly enjoying his gasped curse, then took him back into her mouth. She sucked, a little surprised that he still had cum left that oozed out onto her tongue. She wasn't sure she really liked the taste, but it wasn't too terrible.

She pulled back when he pushed lightly on her shoulder. She smiled up at him again and swallowed what was in her mouth.

Sans whimpered. "I think I might die right now," he managed, breathing heavily and so tired he could collapse. "Goddammit, Frisk, that was the best fucking blowjob I've ever had."

She kissed his femur and stood up. Her legs were still a little weak, and she reached out to steady herself against his shoulder.

"I need to clean up, then is it okay if we snuggle?"

He looked up at her. "It's always okay if we snuggle, baby. Besides, it's a law that all couples must snuggle after sexual activities." He stood up beside her and kissed her lips.

They walked slowly to the bathroom, neither sure of their steps on shaky legs, and helped each other clean up. They giggled together as Sans struggled to get all of his cum out of her hair. They decided they'd have to shower later to get it all out.

They went back to his room and shut the door behind them. Even though they were home alone, it made them both feel a little more secure in their nudity.

Sans watched her as she laid down in his bed, sliding under the blanket strewn haphazardly across his mattress. He loved the look on her face as she silently invited him in with her. He got in, pulling the cover over himself as he got situated next to her. She cuddled herself up next to him, her head on his ribs.

"I love you, Frisk," he said softly against her hair.

She squeezed him gently. "I love you, too, Sans." She looked up at him. "I'm glad I came home early."

He smirked. "Me, too."

"I think I'm ready for a nap." She yawned and kissed his ribs.

He kissed the top of her head. "I could use one, too." He rubbed her back. "Are you comfortable? Warm enough?"

"Yeah, I'm great. I've never felt so relaxed in my life."

He chuckled. "Anytime you need that kind of deep release, you just let me know."

She snuggled a little closer and hummed. "I'm pretty sure I'll need it again tomorrow. My life is pretty stressful."

The thought excited him. Instead of commenting, he hugged her to him and kissed her hair again. "Sleep well, baby."

He settled himself down and closed his eyes, still smiling to himself as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
